The purpose of the proposed research is to examine factors that affect African Americans' willingness to participate in AIDS research. Variables: Economic (poor versus non-poor) and religiosity factors are hypothesized to predict the dependent variable, willingness to participate in AIDS research. The hypothesized intervening variables are trust, motivation, confusion, and convenience. Sampling strategies: A total of 200 African Americans (ages greater than or equal to 18) with at least one-year residency in Durham, North Carolina will be recruited. Quota sampling techniques will be used to recruit 100 from each of the sub-groups, poor and non-poor. Religiosity will be measured for both sub-groups. Data Collection: The research design is a crossectional survey. A survey instrument will be constructed for the purposes of this research. In-person interviews, 20-25 minutes in length, will be conducted by two interviewers. Data Analysis: Multiple linear regression analysis will be used to examine the relationship between the predictor, dependent, and intervening variables. Implications: The findings from this research will assist AIDS researchers in developing both better recruitment and retention strategies when conducting studies in African American communities, as well as in other minority populations.